


Candlelight And Whiskey

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: His eyes were drawn, as they always were, to the man sat in the leather armchair. Like always he was still wearing his suit. His bright red tie hung a little looser around his shirt collar and his gaze was on Gerard as he sipped his whiskey from one of his crystal glasses. Gerard watched as he swallowed it down, setting the glass down on the small wooden table beside the chair. “Come here.” His voice was stern as he reclined back in his seat and Gerard knew he had no choice but to obey.





	Candlelight And Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allashandra69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allashandra69/gifts).



> For Allashandra69 for being awesome, sweet and doing me that amazing Ray/Klaus fic

The lounge took on a different quality at night, that’s what Gerard thought anyway. The room was in darkness, illuminated only by candlelight and the crackling fire in the marble fireplace. The flickering light reflected off the polished wood of the room’s furnishings and Gerard couldn’t help but remember what he’d first thought when he’d seen the room like this, that it had a creepy, gothic vibe.

His eyes were drawn, as they always were, to the man sat in the leather armchair. Like always he was still wearing his suit. His bright red tie hung a little looser around his shirt collar and his gaze was on Gerard as he sipped his whiskey from one of his crystal glasses. Gerard watched as he swallowed it down, setting the glass down on the small wooden table beside the chair. “Come here.” His voice was stern as he reclined back in his seat and Gerard knew he had no choice but to obey.

He stepped closer, his leather pants squeaking slightly from the movement. The tight material clung to his skin, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. He didn’t wear anything other than that and the black collar that was secured around his throat. It didn’t take him long to cross the room until he was standing in front of the chair, waiting for the other man to speak.

For a few moments he was silent, his dark eyes looking him over, assessing him. “Tell me, have you been a good boy in my absence?” Gerard shifted on the spot, feeling like the other man’s eyes were staring into his very soul.

Gerard resisted the urge to run his fingers through his bright red hair, keeping his hands at either side as he responded. “Yes daddy.” He bit his lip nervously, taking in a breath before adding. “Mostly.”

“Mostly?” He raised an eyebrow leaning forward in his chair and narrowing his eyes. It sent a shiver through Gerard’s body and he also knew, without looking down, that his cock would be twitching with interest in his pants.

“Yes daddy... I touched myself when you were out.” Gerard tore his eyes away from him, looking down towards the floor before hastily adding. “I didn’t cum though.”

The other man tutted and Gerard knew without looking that he would be frowning in displeasure. “I don’t know why I’m surprised. Of course a filthy little slut like you can’t keep your hands off your prick for five minutes.” He growled and Gerard saw him open a panel on the table, which made him shiver. There was a compartment under the tabletop that contained a few pieces of bondage gear and toys. It felt like they rotated around every so often, either that or it was secretly Tardis sized. “Take off your pants. Now.”

”Yes daddy.” Gerard replied, quickly moving his hands to undo his fly. It didn’t take him long to slide the tight leather down his legs, stepping out of them when they arrived at his bare feet.

“Panties too.” He growled the words out and Gerard nodded in response, sliding the bright red lace down his legs to join his pants. He stepped out of both of them, nudging the material to one side with his foot so that he stood fully bare before him. For a few moments he did nothing and the only sounds in the room was their breathing and the crackling of the fire. Gerard risked a glance at the other man and he was looking him up and down. “Such a little slut.” 

Gerard felt his cheeks flush at the words, watching as he leaned forward in his seat, reaching out for him. His inked fingers wrapped around his soft sac and he squeezed, hard enough to send a shock of pain through him. His fingers relaxed their grip, but only for a few moments before he squeezed again. Gerard gasped, his eyes fluttering closed from the feeling, the pain making his cock soften between his legs. 

“Better.” He withdrew his fingers, reaching to the table and pulling out something Gerard was familiar with now. “If you can’t be trusted not to touch this little thing, then it needs be locked away so you’re not tempted.” Gerard watched him as he leaned forward again, sliding the cock cage around his dick, snapping it closed and clicking the tiny brass padlock in place. “There, much better.” He smirked, drawing back and settling in his seat. “Over my lap, now.”

Gerard did as he was told, laying over the arms of his chair, being careful not to knock the table as he did so. Once he was in position he waited, knowing exactly what was coming. Fingertips brushed against the shapely curve of his ass and he let out a soft gasp at the contact. The other man pulled his hand back, bringing it down hard against him. 

“I think ten will do. Five for each cheek, don’t you agree slut?” Gerard could hear the smirk in his voice, as the fingers stroked along his cheek.

“Yes daddy.” Gerard nodded in response, his voice soft.

“Good... count.” His words were quickly followed by a pair of quick slaps in quick succession, one against each cheek.

”One! Two!”

Gerard held onto the arm of the chair tightly, his eyelids fluttering as his palm hit him hard again. “Three!” Gerard could feel the bulge of the other man against his stomach and he knew from experience he wasn’t fully hard yet. His hand slammed against his cheek again and Gerard groaned out the next number, shuddering. “Four!”

“You’re a dirty little slut.” He growled the words out, running his fingers over Gerard’s ass, tracing over where he’d been striking him. “I think you like this too much.” He mused, running his fingers up along Gerard’s back, trailing fingertips along his skin. “Sometimes I think you do these things just to get punished.” His fingers tangled in his hair, yanking his head back sharply, a whimper escaping Gerard’s throat. 

Gerard wasn’t sure how to respond to that and he suspected that he’d be hard if he didn’t have the cage on. The sharp slap from his other hand made Gerard gasp, before he quickly remembered to utter the next number. “Five!” The inked fingers in his hair let go, his head dropping forward as he got hit again. “Six!” 

The last four blows came quickly, alternating between his cheeks. He could feel the other man’s cock swelling beneath him, pleased despite the pain that he was turning him on. “Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!” Gerard gasped out after the last one, his eyes lidding as he took a few deep breaths.

His fingers moved away from him and for a few moments he was left there, trembling over the other man’s lap. “Have you learned your lesson slut? That your little prick isn’t yours to touch.”

“Yes daddy. I’m sorry daddy, I was bad to touch myself, I won’t do it again.” The words came bubbling out of him in a rush and he felt him chuckle in response to his words. They both knew that it would happen again, sooner or later. That didn’t matter now, as Gerard heard the familiar sounds of a bottle being popped open followed by the sounds lube being spread over fingers.

“You should know by now that only one dick matters in this house.” A hand found it’s way to Gerard’s ass, parting his cheeks roughly. “And that one is attached to me.” He rolled his hips off the leather set, his clothed bulge rubbing against the swell of Gerard’s belly. “Understand slut?”

“Yes daddy!” Gerard cried out the words, his eyelids fluttering again.

“Good slut.” Gerard couldn’t help the groan that left his lips as two slick fingers sank into him. “Here is what is going to happen slut.” His fingers started to move, rocking in and out, stretching him open. “I’m going to work you open with my fingers, then you’re going to get on my knees and blow me while I finish my drink. Then and only then will I fuck you.” While he spoke his fingers moved, a mix of thrusting and spreading getting him ready for the cock that was so tantalisingly close. “If you make me cum while you give me head then I won’t fuck you and you will stay locked for the rest of the month. Understand slut?”

“Yes daddy.” Gerard nodded, feeling breathless as his fingertips pressed up against the spot that was buried in his ass. He knew he’d be aching hard if it wasn’t for the damn cage enclosed around it.

“Good.” And just like that, the fingers were gone, excess lube being wiped against Gerard’s ass. “Knees, now.”

“Yes daddy.” Gerard scrambled off his lap, sinking down to his knees before him. It was a position he was used to and he found himself licking his lips as he gazed at his crotch hungrily. 

“Are you going to sit there staring all day or are you going to get my dick out?” Inked fingers gestured to his crotch, before reaching over and grasping his glass of whiskey, the fluid swishing in the crystal. 

Gerard took the hint and he eagerly leaned forward, popping open the button of his fly with his mouth. His teeth dragged the man’s zipper down, moving quicker than he usually would in his eagerness to please him. To Gerard’s surprise he wasn’t wearing any underwear, so his cock instantly sprang free, eliciting a pleased moan from his lips.

On instinct Gerard parted his lips, taking the dick into his mouth full in one swift motion. He had to fight his usual impulse to start squeezing his lips or flicking his tongue, not wanting to risk getting him off by mistake. Instead he just bobbed up and down slowly, flicking his gaze up to watch as he drank the rest of his whiskey. Gerard was thankful that there wasn’t much left in the glass, but he took his time drinking it, taking small sips to prolong Gerard’s torment.

Gerard kept moving his head, going at a steady pace. It was frustrating having a cock in his mouth, but not being able to lavish the attention he so desperately wanted to on it. Occasionally he’d flick his tongue just slightly, but he’d stop when he got a warning look from above. Gerard just wanted him to hurry up, to down the rest of the drink and get fucked by him until he was breathless. 

After what felt lick forever, but was no doubt only a few minutes, Gerard heard the now empty glass get placed back on the table. He would have sighed with relief if fingers didn’t grip on his hair moments later, yanking him off his cock roughly. “Desk, now.”

“Yes daddy.” Gerard scrambled to his feet once he was let go, moving quickly towards the large mahogany desk. The top of it was empty, bare of any possessions, something that Gerard had thought was strange when he first saw it. He’d soon learned why. Gerard bent over the wood, sticking his ass back out and waited, his body shivering slightly at the coolness of the wood against his heated skin. Fuck, he needed this, needed it more than he should considering he got this regularly. 

Over his own breathing he heard the sound of movement behind him, knowing the other man had rose up from his seat. There was a rustle of fabric and Gerard pictured him pushing his pants down, exposing his inked legs before stepping out of them. His body was like a canvas, with ink littering virtually every inch of skin his skin. He stepped closer to him, until his hands found his cheeks again, pulling them apart to expose his hole. “Such a pretty needy hole.” Gerard suppressed a shiver as the head of his cock brushed against his opening. “And all mine.”

Not another word was uttered as he thrust hard into Gerard, making him cry out wordlessly. His fingers clutched at the edges of the hard wood, gripping tightly onto it as he got fucked hard against it. This was one of the things he loved about him, that he didn’t bother with going slow, that he just went for it right away. It was hard and rough and made him ache in all of the best ways. Sometimes it would be accompanied by him being restrained, or blows raining down across his ass or back, but not tonight. Tonight it was just purely them, skin slapping against skin in the fire and candlelight.

The fingers on his ass shifted to hold onto his hips, gripping tight as he fucked into him at a merciless pace. The head of his dick slammed into his spot repeatedly, making his clock twitch futilely in its prison. Gerard knew better than to ask to be freed, knowing that he’d be denied anyway. Past experience had taught him that, and also that asking would get him locked up for longer. The thought made him shiver and he heard a low growl from behind him. He knew what that meant, knew that this orgasm was approaching and he let out a moan of his own, squeezing around the other man’s thrusting cock.

“Yeah, that’s it you needy little whore. Let me feel how much you need it.” Another growl, punctuated by a harsh thrust and Gerard clenched again. He could feel the nails holding him dig into his skin as he heard another growl leave the other’s lips, his load spilling over his insides, claiming him as his again.

Heavy breathing left both of them as they stayed connected, his fingers relaxing their grip and shifting over his thighs back to his ass. ”Good slut.” Gerard heard him mutter as he patted his cheek before slowly easing out of him.

“Master Iero?” Gerard glanced to the doorway, catching sight of the other man standing there. He was dressed like Gerard had been earlier in leather pants and a collar around his throat, which was partially obscured by his thick brown curls. Gerard wondered how long he’d been standing there, how much he had seen.

“Yes Toro?” He replied, circling the desk until his sticky cock filled Gerard’s view. He knew what to do even without the command being spoken, extending his tongue to lick it clean.

Gerard was sure he heard him swallow before replying in his soft voice. “Dinner is ready master.”

“Good. We’ll be there in a moment.” He stroked Gerard’s hair, stroking the bright locks with a gentleness that contrasted his earlier actions. Gerard smiled, twisting his tongue to lick his dick clean, the taste of his cum making him moan. 

When he pulled back a few moments later his fingers tugged his hair so their eyes met. “Put your pants back on, I’m not having you drip cum around the house like a common slut.” He smirked and let him go, striding around the table to pull his own pants on. 

Gerard took a few breaths to steady himself before pushing himself off the wood of the desk to dress himself up. He’d not cum tonight but he knew he wouldn’t the moment he made his admission. Maybe he’d be merciful and only keep him in it until the end of the week this time. Regardless, there was no place he’d rather be then here.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are, as always, awesome. Writers love them!


End file.
